An Uchiha's Takeover: Love of Two Blondes
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: Naruto returns from a mission to rest and relax only to find a certain Uchiha and civilian council plan to take over. And to top it off, he's hurt Tsunade and Ino. UNACCEPTABLE! How will he retaliate? Will he execute them or will he show mercy? Will Ino and Naruto express their love or will it be denied by the villians? So many questions but no answers.


**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my latest story, I've decided to take a break from Betrayal and A Boy With a Burden for a while so but I will assure you, I will be heading back to them. Anyways: ROLL CLIP!**

It had been thirteen years since she last saw him. When she last saw him, he was in ANBU Black Ops like her, the civilian council sent him on the most dangerous missions still hoping that he'd die. Of course, she would've thought of him cause she was his friend but she would've had her mind on Sakura talking to her if she wasn't being dragged everywhere by Sasuke. Ino had confronted Sasuke while Sakura was there and told him he should stop dragging her everywhere and let her decide if she wanted to go somewhere or not. Sasuke asked Sakura did she bring this up looking at her with his eyes, he couldn't use his Sharington due to Naruto had took them from his years ago when he was captured and turned against them by Uchiha Madara.

~Flashbaack~

 _Sasuke has just been beat up by a furious Naruto who had been pissed off when Sasuke had put Ino in a coma, Naruto had ripped Sasuke's Sharington eyes out and gave him new eyes forcefully leaving no objection._

 _Uchiha Madara tried to kill Tsunade but was stopped by Jiraiya who took a Chidori to the chest, it was only due to Pein who gave his life to revive him but before Madara was able to finish her, Pein, and Jiraiya off. He was stopped when he got a two Rasengans to the heart and chest. He then got his Sharington eyes ripped out and thus it body turned to dust due to his old age._

 _The civilian council and elders demanded that Sasuke be given his real eyes back and that Naruto be executed. Tsunade refused to do so and had the backing of the Shinobi council and every Shinobi in the village._

 _Koharu wished Danzou was here but remembered Danzou died at Naruto's hand when he tried to overthrow Tsunade and kill her. Of course his plan went bad when Naruto sniffed him out, took control of his Root army and they killed him._

 _Long story short, the Root are now part of the ANBU Black Ops._

 _The civilian council got a middle finger and was told to shut up by a pissed off Naruto. "Who do you think you are boy? You do not order us!" shouted Koharu "Who do I think I am?.. Who do YOU think you are?! You'd give the traitor back his eyes so he ? Burn the village down, kill us all..Would you really risk having another Itachi loose without a leash." Naruto said almost growling. "Hokage-sama, control you're dog before we do." said a fat council member. Tsunade smirked "I have no control over my 'dog'. If he wants to chew, he'll chew. If he wants to kill, he'll kill. And I won't stop him. This is the boy who's saved this village countless times and you still see him as a Demon. If he was a demon, he would've snapped by now and kill us all!" shouted Tsunade hoping to knock some sense into them, sadly that didn't happen._

 _"It's a Demon no matter what you say, it's obviously corrupted you all but us civilians are smarter than you. This meeting is adjourned." said a civilian as the rest of the civilians glared daggers at Naruto but quickly regretted it as he growled shooting KI at them._

~Flashback End~

"No Sasuke-kun, I don't know why Ino-pig would bring something like this up." Sakura said shaking with fear of what he'd do to her. "Ino-pig?.. Sakura, you stopped calling me that years ago." Ino said upset and slight pissed that whatever Sasuke was doing to her, he had her wrapped around her finger. "Oi, can't you see she doesn't want to talk to someone such a lower class than her?" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura and walking off almost yanking her arm out of it's socket. Ino decided to talk to Tsunade and ask her.

Tsunade heard a knock on her door "Come in." she said and smiled to see Ino "What can I do for you Ino?" Her smile disappeared when Ino explained the situation and she sighed "This again.." Tsunade said with a annoyed face. "What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Ino said worried for her friend.

"Ino, a few days ago, Sakura quit being my apprentice and quit being a nurse saying the only one she needed to heal and who deserved to be healed was Sasuke. She's obviously not being controlled by him due to him not having his Sharington eyes..speaking of which..where's Kakashi?.." Tsunade said then picked up a folder gulping "He..was..killed..oh shit.." Ino's eyes widened and realized what was going on "The civilian council was behind this, they had to be.. Kakashi just doesn't die..and with Jiraiya still out of battle being healed by his summons, no one can resist the Sharington's power besides Naruto and he won't be back for two more years." Tsunade said "With the Sharington, he could take over Konoha in just two months enslaving ANBU, Shinobi and us alike." Ino said scared. "Until Naruto comes back, Konoha is now at the Uchiha's wim..." Tsunade said scared for everyone's life.

~A Month Later~

Naruto had came back to Konoha hoping for rest.. He was not expecting Tsunade to be in a coma and Sasuke hokage, the ANBU had been forced to serve him or be executed, most of them had rather be executed and the civilian council didn't even hesitate to do so. Shinobi were forced to kill Shinobi or be killed themselves.

When they saw Naruto return, all the ANBU and Shinobi rushed behind him and informed him. Let's just say, nobody even witnessed Naruto when he was full Kyuubi, he was beyond pissed. Sasuke rushed down there and he had threw Tsunade down at his feet along with Ino who had been beaten.

Anger rushed into Naruto causing his eyes to go to a red state and his pupils to slit " **Uchiha, did you do this?** " he said, his voice demonic filled with rage.

Sasuke looked to his advisors "Hokage-sama does not answer to Demons, you filthy pesk." said a council member. " **Hokage-sama? An Uchiha? You're kidding me...Oh well..i guess you all die then..Shinigami did warn me of this happening but..now..I WILL MURDER YOU ALL AND TORTURE YOU IN HELL!** " Naruto roared.

Sasuke smirked and charged Naruto with his Sharington eyes turned on thinking he trapped Naruto in a genjutsu and chidored him. The ANBU and Shinobi gasped while the civilians smirked "He's dead, the Demon's dead! WOOHOO!" they cheered and watched as Naruto fell onto the floor.

"Big talk..for a dead dog.." Sasuke said smirking. His smirk disappeared when Naruto got up and hit him in the face then slammed him into the ground with one of his nine tails. "IMPOSSIBLE! THAT DEMON DIED!" yelled a civilian.

"How..did...I get beat?.. I'm an Uchiha...the..elite.." Sasuke said coughing up blood. Naruto gave a sadistic grin which made him and the civilians gulp. " **Uchiha Sasuke, I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze revoke the gift Kyuubi No Kitsune gave you're clan years ago. You're Sharington eyes..will cease to exist and you and you're pathetic little clan of weaklings will be swept from this world..and all those who serve and worship them.** " Naruto said as he ripped out Kakashi's Sharington eyes out of Sasuke forcefully, slowly, and painfully causing man to scream in agony. Naruto laughed evilly as he crushed the eyes in his hand then formed a few hand signs, a few already realizing what he was planning to do " **I TAKE YOU'RE LIFE TODAY UCHIHA, DIE! RASENGAN!** " yelled Naruto as he pushed the rasengan into Sasuke's chest causing his body to explode into a million pieces. Everyone who was under the Sharington's control fell unconscious which did not include the civilian council and a few civilians. " **Figures you dogs would kill Hatake-san and take his eyes from him to give to the Uchiha..** ** _'Uchiha-sama, we give the Copy Nin's Sharington eyes in hope that you will take over Konoha and make it you're Kingdom with us as you're advisors..'_** **You fucking make me sick.. You're and your lackeys executions will be held when everyone reaches consciousness. ANBU, take them to their cells..and make sure you torture them... ALOT!** " said Naruto grinning, of course the ANBU laughed evilly with a quick 'hai' and took the prisoners off.

After everyone woke up, medic nins got to work on assisting Ino and Tsunade and soon they were fully operational. When she saw Naruto in the room sleep, Tsunade walked in and told her that he didn't leave her side. She got up off her bed and walked over to where Naruto was and caressed his face playing with his whiskers.

Of course, Naruto being sensetive about his whiskers woke up to see who was touching them and his face softened when he saw Ino. He was about to say something when she hugged him. "Thanks for staying and watching over me Naru." He blushed at her nickname for him. "Ino-san, where are we?.." Naruto yawned and kept looking at her. "We're at the Hospital silly!" she said then saw Naruto panic.

"Hospital?! I don't like Hospitals!" Naruto said then held onto her for dear life making her giggle. "Let's go Naruto, we need to get you out of here before you go crazy.." she said then they walked out of the room and went to the main counter to check out.

"Yes ma'am, may I help you?" the receptionist said looking at the two "I'm here to check out a Ino Yamanaka." said Naruto, his fear of Hospitals still making his hand twitch alittle. "Sir, are you alright?" the female receptionist asked "Yes, I'm fine. Just a fear of Hospitals.." Naruto answered truthfully while the lady laughed. "Well, with you're line of work. I'd say you would get used to it. Anyways, Mrs Yamanaka, you're free to leave anytime." she said "Thank you. Cmon Naru." Ino said with a seductive tone accidentally hoping Naruto was still as dense as when he was a kid and wouldn't catch on.

Sadly he did. "Whatever you say Ino-hime.." he said and she blushed "Baka, we're in a public place!" she said then hit his arm. As they walked out, they were greeted by Sakura who apologized for all she said and said she missed Sasuke. "Sakura, how can you miss him? He hypnotized you and half of Konoha to do his bidding!" said Naruto ticked off at how she was acting.

"He was pressured Naruto-baka! You don't under love because you're a loser! The dead last! Of course you wouldn't understand love cause no one has ever loved you and no one ever will!" Sakura yelled gaining most of the ANBU watching Naruto's attention along with some Shinobi and civilians. "Sakura, how can you say such a thing?!" Ino yelled at her and felt her arm heat up and looked at Naruto who was literally burning. His hands had balled into fists and drawing blood while his eyes turned cold, his blue eyes no longer had happiness but misery, sadness, and distrust.

"It's not my fault it's true! This baka obviously knows nothing about love so what can he say about Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled back. "It's obvious he gets the point, look at him. No wonder no one loves him." she said proudly as she turned around only to be hit by a pissed off Tsunade and slammed into the wall. "Naruto, are you okay?" Tsunade asked getting a nod from Naruto as he walked off but not before he hit the wall almost punching a hole through it and said he'd be back later to pay for the damages.

Ino glared daggers at a smirking Sakura. "Now that baka will realize..Sasuke-kun is the only one who gets love." Sakura said laughing. Tsunade turned around and punched Sakura in her face. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled and was held back by ANBU and they were struggling. Sakura kept laughing and opened her jounin jacket revealing exploding tags. "SASUKE-KUN IS LOVE, SASUKE-KUN IS ALIVE! AHAHAHAHA!" Sakura kept laughing but was silenced when a kunai kept through her head splitting it in two, when they looked in the direction of the kunai was thrown, they saw no one.

When they looked back, a Yellow Flash was all that was left..then..an explosion outside Konoha. Everyone at the scene rushed to the gates. In the distance, a crater was left and an ANBU with a Kitsune mask was seen walking away from the crater with a limp. Ino, knowing who it was ran out and jumped into his welcoming warm arms. "Naruto-kun.. You scared me.." she said crying. Naruto held onto her tightly letting her cry and whispered soft words into her ear to calm her down.

Soon Ino's crying stopped, she had fell asleep, a big smile on her face. Naruto decided to take Ino to his house and let her get some sleep. She deserved that much today at least. He had walked into the kitchen to make some food for them both. He was thinking about either dango and ramen, mac and cheese, spaghetti, or chicken. He heard a knock at his door and whispered to himself a silent 'thank you' and walked towards the door opening. He opened the door and what he say almost made him always pass out.

He saw Anko there in a red dress showing her curves and figure. No doubt, alot of men had nosebleeds due to that. "H-hey Anko.." Naruto said trying to avert his eyes from her body. "Aw..Naru-kun?.. I don't look beautiful..maybe I could get one of those civilians to compliment me instead.. I saw that had something going on in they're pants too.." Naruto's eyes flashed before he pinned her to the wall.

"There happy..I find you're body irresistible right now in what you're wearing." Naruto said keeping his eyes focused on hers. He kissed his cheek. "As much I'd like to have you..the village knows you and Ino are a thing.." she said smirking "We're not a thing, I just brought her arm..she seems safe around me. I know she has feelings for me though." Naruto said gaining a giggle from Anko. "Least you aren't as dense as you were before when you were a annoying brat."

"Tell me about it, I fucked up and Kiba ended up getting Hinata and then they both joined the ANBU Black Ops and were put on my squad. Next thing, they're telling me they don't have to follow my orders even though I'm the Captain! Next thing I know..they're kissing in the battlefield and got themselves killed.." Naruto said ready to punch something. "You wouldn't talk to anyone for two months and refused to take anymore teams even when you started talking again. Look, it's not you're fault. Kiba turned Hinata into his exact alike cept she wasn't in the same breed as him. He turned her from the innocent girl she was into annoying brat. They were both cocky and believed they didn't need to take orders from anyone. You'd think they'd lose that attitude when they turned 18.."

 **A/N: Naruto and the surviving members of the Rookie Nine are 19 at the current moment.**

"Well, the main reason I came here was not to tease you which I love..but to let you know that we're going to be starting the execution of the traitors and the wedding of Jiraiya and Tsunade and the burial of Kakashi." she said. Naruto nodded and she kissed his cheek and left. "Pervert's getting married to Baa-Chan? Eh..seen it coming.." Naruto said then went to wake up Ino.

"Ino-chan, wake up." he said shaking her gently "Hmm?.." she said softly "We have to go, the execution and Tsunade and Jiraiya's wedding. We'll be late." Naruto said as Ino got up. "Fine.. Let's go.." Naruto stopped her from walking out the door. "We'll be going in our ANBU uniforms..that may if we want..we can be friendly without people saying congratulations on our connection. Not that I don't want people to know but..I can't risk you getting hurt." he said, his eyes saying there was no room for negotiation.

After they got they're ANBU uniforms on, they set off. Men whistling at her figure quickly gulped and pissed their pants after being hit by a large amount of KI. When they arrived, Naruto stepped onto the platform and grabbed his Katana out of his sheath and grinned behind his mask. "Remove their bags.." Naruto said as the ANBU quickly removed the bags. "Dearly beloved..we're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama. A Super Pervert and a Freakishly Strong Lady." he sighed "A Toad Sannin and a Slug Sannin and who better than to wish them a happy wedding, they're old teammate, Orochimaru." Naruto said gaining gasps even from the ANBU as he summoned Orochimaru.

"Happy wedding Tsunade and Jiraiya. I apologize for what I've done in my past. I'm just glad this ANBU told me so I could be here myself to wish this." the snake sannin said before he bowed his head and was stabbed in the chest by the Kitsune masked ANBU "And now..to end this peaceful night..we secure the safety of our great village by executing high marked traitors.." Naruto charged his blade with chakra and slayed every single prisoner in a second. Tsunade walked up on the stage "Naruto..take it off..." she said.

He took off his mask and was given a kiss on the cheek and a hug by Tsunade and Jiraiya gave him a hug. "Baa-chan, Ero-sennin..you both deserve this.. And to make this night even better.." he went through some handsigns and Tsunade and Jiraiya were consumed by red chakra and it turned them both younger. "And not only that.." Naruto made a hand motion and an ANBU poofed on stage wearing a Kitsune mask like Naruto's cept it was purple and Naruto and her were holding hands.

"Me and Ino are officially going out as..of..now.." Naruto had to cover Ino's ears cause of the loud applause. "Jeez, are you trying to kill my ears? I need to hear her voice after all.." He then realized that his hands were not over Ino's ears. "Uh oh.." he looked over to Ino and from her arms, she was so embarrassed "Yeah..my cue to leave..HELP!" Naruto took off with Ino after him "I BLAME YOU PERVY SAGE!" he said as he jumped into the crowd and disappeared.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! GET YOU'RE PERVERTED ASS OUT OF THERE NOW!" yelled Ino and a scared Naruto poofed infront of her "Yes ma'am?.." Naruto said as he was ready to get hit. Instead of getting hit, his mask was lifted and she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. They were enjoying the moment when she whispered something in his ear.

His face turned red along with Tsunade and Jiraiya's since they heard it. "Ino..will you be mine forever?.." Naruto asked "I don't know.." she said playfully 'Two can play at that game' he thought. "Hey everyone, guess what Ino said." Tsunade, Jiraiya's and Ino's eyes went wide. "She said she'll scream my name every night so everyone in the village can hear it." he said before getting tackled by a blushing Ino who was trying to hit him "Why would you say that to all of them?!" she said desperately trying to hit him but missing.

Meanwhile all the civilians and ANBU had either passed out from nosebleeds or were cleaning their noses. "Can we just get through this wedding then you guys can talk dirty to each other?... Please...?" asked Jiraiya of all people "Are you serious? Pervy Sage is turning over a new leaf?! He may not be perverted anymore!" said Naruto dancing and cheering.

Once everyone had fixed themselves up, the wedding had been finished and everyone stayed for the after party. Ino sat on Naruto's lap while talking to Tsunade and Naruto was talking to Neji while Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome blonds and left to go get sleep. Soon, more people started leaving wishing the newlywed and new couple best of luck and left.

Soon there was four. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, and Naruto had left after cleaning up and headed separate ways. Jiraiya and Tsunade to the Hokage Tower, Ino and Naruto to Naruto's apartment.

 **Lemon Warning!**

Naruto carried Ino up bridal style to his door and let down as he unlocked his apartment door. Ino pushed him inside claiming his lips with her own kicking the door close. Naruto kissed back pushing her into the door earning a moan. Ino wrapped her legs and arms around his neck and waist to maintain her balance while he kissed her collarbone.

Naruto felt his pants tighten, his cock begging to be released from captivity. Ino noticed it too, from it poking against her wet pussy and it's need to be pleased. They continued kissing till they got the bedroom, Naruto gently sat Ino on the bed while taking off their masks and tops and throwing them on the sidelines. He was amazed at the size of her breasts. They were atleast a C-cup.

He latched his mouth on one of her nipples sucking on it while his hand massaged the other. Ino moaned loudly as she felt Naruto sucking on her nipple feeling something warm in her stomach. When Naruto finally stopped, he undid her pants and pulled them down and what he saw made him chuckle.

Ino had pink panties with his mask on them. "Someone must've took time on this.." he said gently pulling them down with his teeth inhaling her scent "I m-made.. T-shirts too.." Ino said causing Naruto to chuckle, once her panties were down, he put his legs between her legs and stuck his tongue in for a taste earning a loud moan from blond partner. He slip his middle finger in and started to finger her earning more moans from her. "Naru-kun! I'm cumming!" she yelled and had her first orgasm all over his face.

After licking the juice off his face, he kissed her letting her have a taste. Suddenly she flipped them so she was ontop. She slowly moved to his pants and removed them to see boxers with her face on them. "You've been busy?.. Anyone else have these?.." she asked hoping to get him upset. "Fuck no! These are all mine! I'm the only one gets to keep these.. I don't want some some sicko jerking off to you're picture on his boxers.." Naruto said pissed off making Ino giggle "I'm kidding, I just wanted to see you're reaction." she said then kissed him.

She removed his boxers and saw his cock at it's marvelous 11 inches. "How am I gonna fit this in me, let alone my mouth?!" she cried out and then proceeded to swallow atleast 8 inches in before she started moving her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the head and length causing Naruto to moan and groan. "Ino-chan...Cumming!" he groaned as he came in her mouth.

She happily swallowed it all down and smirked "You taste good.." she said before he got on his lap, her pussy inches away from his cock. "Ino-chan..are you sure about this?" he asked. She smiled happy that he was worried for her well being and nodded before she sat down on it, a wave of pain hit her causing her to cry alittle.

Naruto wiped the tears away with his thumb and waited for her to let him know when to continue. She nodded and started lifting up and slamming down, moans coming from both parties. He then moved his hips up to meet her slams and thrusted into her at the same time she slammed down causing the pleasure to 10x more better. "Naru-kun! It's so big!" Ino yelled groaning loudly. As the love session got rougher, names were yelled, moans were thrown out.

"Naru-kun, I'm cumming! yelled Ino, "I'm cumming too!" yelled Naruto feeling his climax coming as well.

"NARU-KUN!"

"INO-CHAN!"

Both parties yelled each other's names and almost woke the entire village. Once they had fainted from exhaustion and woke up an hour later, they realized it was just 12:00 at midnight. Knowing they both had the same idea, they said it at the same time "Wanna go again?"

Let's just say perverts all over Konoha had gigantic nosebleeds for the next 15 hours.

Ino: **How can you go so much? I'm not walking for two weeks..**

Naruto: **Just like I planned...MORE FUN FOR ME!**

Ino: **Help..**

Me: **Well...have fun guys. I do not own Naruto in anyway except for in this story.**

 **Lemme know if you guys wanna see a Naruto and Anko ending. Don't forget to fav and review. BAI!**


End file.
